Fame Costs Friends
by gossipchic
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own this story well, this one yes but not the clique What happens when the BB and the PC go on a big trip can you say DRAMA?
1. Intro

What happens when the PC meets a new famous band Fierce?... Can you say DRAMA! Join in as the PC and the Briarwood Boys travel all over the world to see if they really have what it takes to be famous and glamorous but at the same time keep their friends and secrets.

When two groups collide….

"_You will be joining each other on a trip all over the world."_

Some are happy

"_Yes! Maybe we can get our girls back."_

Some are sad

"_I think I like someone else."_

"_WHAT!"_

When they have a chance to be famous?

"_Ehmygawd it's Fierce."_

"_You can be in this next movie."_

……………

But when you put it all together you get DRAMA

"_How could you." Runs away crying_

"_Maybe this isn't where I'm supposed to be." Packs bags_

"_Goodbye."_

"_Wait noooooooooo"_

**Ha maybe it's too late to apologize. **

Coming Soon!


	2. Chapter 1

True Friends Go A Long Way Chapter 1

_You're a truuueee friend_

_You're here till the end _

_You pull me outside when something ain't right_

_You're a Truuueeeeeeee Friennndd._

_OR NOT!!_

During class Massie was texting the PC.

**Massie: I am sooo bored**

**Kristen: Why can't something fun happen?**

**Claire: IDK **

**Alicia; you know being with Nina the Obscena is better than being here!!**

**Dylan: true that sista**

**Massie; uh oh Mr.Forls is coming we better go**

**PC: Bye!**

"Alright students we have a special trip for some of our students and that trip will be to go all over the world." Mr.Forls said. Massie raised her hand. "Yes?" "Okay umm how do we know who's going?" "Miss Block we already chose, I was getting to that." 'Anyways the following people are, Massie, Claire, Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, Derrek, Cam, Josh, Chris, and Kemp. bell rings "Time for lunch class."

-Cafeteria-

"So Block are you excited for the trip?" asked Derrek. "Of course Harrington but also cause you'll be with me."Massie added a wink. "Well, it's just a shame that none of the other guys are with the PC." Derrek added. "Yeah I don't know what really happened; well this trip will have to bring them closer."Massie responded. Then, Josh asked "So Mass where are we going first on our list of places to go." "Hmm I was think France first." Every one kind of guessed that though since Massie loved fashion. All of a sudden Claire said, "Cam could you puh-lease get out of my elbow space!" "Hey! I'm one foot away from you." Cam responded in a tone. "KUH-LAIRE WHY DON'T YOU BACK OFF AND GIVE CAM A FREAKIN BREAK!" Alicia furiously screamed since she was tired of all the nagging Claire had done. "ALICIA, WHY DID YOU YELL AT CLAIRE?" Josh quickly questioned Alicia. With a shocked face Alicia responded,"WELL, MAYBE IF SHE JUST SHUP (shut and up combined) FOR A SECOND SHE COULD SEE THAT CAM ISN'T EVEN BOTHERING HER. AND ALSO WE ALL KNOW THAT WE'RE ALL TIRED OF HER YELLING AT CAM EVEN YOU JOSH SO WHY DON'T YOU GROW UP AND ADMIT IT.!" Josh and Claire both looked shocked.

Claire's POV

I was sitting there watching Alicia scream at Josh and I. Finally once she finished I just couldn't take it any more. "ALICIA! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS? SOMETIMES I THINK YOU ARE IGNORANT SELF-CENTERED SPOILED BRAT!!"

Cam's POV

I can't believe it she has the nerve to say it's nobody's business. "HEY, CLAIRE. WHY ARE YOU SO FAKE JUST BEFORE WE BROKE UP YOU SAID THE PC WAS HORRIBLE AND YOU HATED MASSIE. BY THE WAY MASSIE'S LIKE A SISTER, NOT ONLY TO ME BUT TO ALL OF THE GIRLS AND GUYS EXCEPT FOR YOU!"

Massie's POV

No way did Claire say that about me. "CLAIRE, HOW COULD YOU I ACCEPTED YOU INTO MY HOUSE AND LET YOU BORROW EVERYTHING THAT YOU NEEDED."

Nobody's POV

Massie was running away crying. "Mass wait." Derrek said. "Nice going Claire." Said Plovert, Kemp, Kristen, and Dylan. "Yeah nice to know what you really think KUH-LAIRE!

Uh Oh looks like we have some drama. What's gonna happen with Massie. What about the whole four square fight are we gonna resolve it we'll just have to see!

Love Ya!

_You're a trueee friend_

_You're here till the end _

_You pull me outside when something aint right_

_You're a Trueeeeeeee Friennndd._


	3. AN

OMG!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with high school stuff! But I'll update more often with a new story


	4. Chapter 2

Claire's Bedroom.

Buzz Buzz

Claire was now awake but for some reason she was talking to herself.

Ahhh EMG! What happened? Ugh I bet it was all that packing for the trip. Oh well I just hope that doesn't happen.

Judi: Claire honey, get ready!

Claire: Ok Mom.

Claire got out of bed, picked out clothes, took a shower, put on makeup and curled her hair. Once she finished, she raced down the stairs to beat Todd.

Claire: Mom, what time are you, dad, and the Blocks leaving for France?

Judi: When you're in school. Are you sure you'll be ok?

Jay: Honey, she and Massie are leaving tomorrow anyways.

Judi: Oh right. I hope you have fun!

Claire: What about Todd?

Jay: He's staying at Nathan's house.

Judi: Claire, Massie's here.

Claire: Bye! Have fun!

Claire was walking into the range rover.

Massie: Hey Claire nice outfit!

Claire: Oh thanks!

Claire was smiling to herself. She and Massie have become like sisters. The rest of the PC and her were getting much closer too.

Massie: Claire you should pick a song today.

Claire: Really?

Massie: Yeah.

Ok. Claire was beyond happy now. No other PC member has been asked to pick a song.

Claire: Ok well can we walk to Just Dance?

Massie: Ooh good choice.

Eh the rest of the ride doesn't matter soo I'm going to skip to OCD.

Massie: ok girls are you ready?

Dylan: Yes but…

Kristen: Well, spill!

Dylan: Since we're going to NY tomorrow my Mom got us tickets to go to the premiere of Confessions of a Shopaholic.

Alicia: Eh my gawd! I have wanted to see that movie since forever.

Massie: Yea Leesh give Dyl 50 gossip points. Ok so now we walk to the beat of Just Dance!

Claire: a one a two and a three go!

They strutted down the hallway and into the auditorium and whoever was walking stopped in their tracks so the girls could move. It was like there was wind because, their hair was flowing back. Once they got into the auditorium everyone already in there stopped what they were doing just to look at the girls. All guys drooled over them while MOST girls envied them.

Burns: Girls, would you please take a seat?

The girls took there seats. Massie was near Derrick of course. On her left Josh sat there. Massie was texting Derrick.

**Massie: Hey**

**Derrick: Yo**

**Massie: We need to get everyone back together.**

**Derrick: Yeah. We better go Burns is starting.**

Burns: Okay. All students going on the trip tomorrow may leave school early in order to get ready. Dismissed

PC: AHHH lets go to Massie's

Derrick: Block do you mind if the guys come?

Massie: No.

So the PC and the BB went to the range rover. Claire was still thinking about her nightmare and what it meant. And why did Josh stand up for her?

Josh: Claire, before we leave can I talk to you?

Claire: Ya what is it Hotz?

Josh: Will you go out with me?

Claire: Uhh yes!

Josh gave Claire the biggest hug ever. Haha love the happiness while it lasts! Cuz, it looks like Miss Alicia was watching. ~ In the range rover she decided to talk to Claire over text. But ummm she texted Cam first.

**Alicia: Cam u there?**

**Cam: Ya **

**Alicia: Did u c Claire and Josh?**

**Cam: Don't mention her. Do u wanna go out?**

**Alicia: Aww yes Cam. Wait don't tell Mass bout this whole thing I want her to be happy.**

**Cam: Yeah it's like the first time she's been happy in years.**

**Alicia: Well, I gtg babe ttyl?**

**Cam: Bye sexy.**

Ok then after everything with Cam Alicia just left it there.

Ugh I'm sorry they already went to bed this is just a filler.


	5. Chapter 3

**Block Estate**

Massie was inside the bathroom when all of a sudden she screamed.

Massie: AHHHHHHHHH

-Massie's Room-

Claire: Whoa was that Mass?

Derrick decide to go knock on the door and asked Massie what happened. Sje responded by opening the door and saying,

Massie: There's someone outside!

Josh: What Mass that's crazy.

Massie: No No No look outside.

Josh looked out the window and saw a shadow move.

Josh: Wow Mass you were right.

Cam: Ummm… you guys what should we do?

Dylan: Oh snap I don't want to die.

Plovert: You won't I'm here.

Kemp: Stay in one place and don't move one bit.

Kristen: Well, Kemp's right.

Massie: Wait no I'm going outside and settling this straight.

Massie stomped out of her room and went into the backyard.

Massie: HEY WHO ARE YOU?

Unknown: Layne.

Massie: Oh Layne what are you doing here?

Layne: I was looking for Claire.

Mass: Oh right. Umm… follow me.

-Meanwhile-

Derrick: Gosh what's taking her so long? What if she…

Josh: DUDE! Chill.

Cam: Shh… I hear footsteps.

Massie stomped up the stairs and burst her door open while everyone in the room looked terrified.

Layne: Claire!

Alicia: AdiosMios you scared the hell out of us.

Layne: Oh sorry. Claire!

Claire: What?

Layne: Oh no need to sound like a female dog Kuh-Laire.

Claire: Sorry

Alicia: So what do you have to say?

Layne: The plane is leaving at midnight.

Massie: WHAT?!?

Dylan: But but…

Kristen: Oh no that's soon.

Two hours passed by while all the girls and boys packed their bags. Then they got to the airport.

Alicia: Ugh! I'm sooo tired.

Cam: Aww baby girl come here.

Massie: Ummm baby girl? When did this happen?

Cam: Well we were going to tell you but you just seemed so happy.

Alicia: We thought it would be really stressful.

Massie: Well, that was very nice of you.

Derrick: Massie want to go to Starbuck's?

Massie: Sure, ummm Dylan, Plovert, Kristen and Kemp want to go?

All: Sure.

Massie, Dylan, Kristen, Derrick, Plovert, and Kemp were going to Starbuck's.

-Meanwhile-

Claire: So Leesh so much for girl code?

Leesh: Same goes for you.

Josh: Soo why didn't you tell Mass?

Cam: She just looked so happy I mean our "issue" would definitely ruin it.

Josh: That's true.

Claire: So where do we stand?

Josh: Cam and I are still friends.

Cam: Yup.

Claire: Well, I think Leesh and I will be great ENEMIES!

Leesh: Ah-greed.

Massie: I'm back. Miss me?

Josh: Of course.

Cam and Leesh: Why do you seem so happy?

Derrick: Well, we kind of kissed.

Claire and Josh: Aww our little Mass is growing up.

_**Sooo it looks like there's war brewing with Alicia and Claire. Hmmm what will happen?**_


End file.
